The Camping Trip
by Yuki Minimoto
Summary: Uhhhhhh, Im not very good at these but the digidestin go on a camping trip. what eles can i say?


~Disclaimer ~ Damn, how I hate to have to say this, but I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! If I did thought it sure would be a lot of fun. ^_^  
  
~Warning~ There will be Yaoi in future chapters so if ya don't like that than leave now and if ya just don't know what that is it's boy/boy action. Heheheheh. Fun. You may flame if you find it truly necessary. Thnxz ^_^  
  
~Note~ I tried to fix that HUGE paragraph but I don't have a lot of time at the moment so I hope it helps for now. I'll fix it more soon. Sorry to the people that it bugged.  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Chapter 1-Late.as usual  
  
At The Yagami Residence  
  
"Hey Tai, wait up!" yelled Kari. "Don't forget we have to pick up the others," he called back to his little sister. "I know, but where are we picking them up?" Kari asked. "We're meeting Matt, T.K., Koushi, and Sora at T.K.'s place. Then we'll get Daisuke, Yolie, and Ken at Dai's house," Tai told her. "Um ok, but what about Mimi?" asked Kari, "Aren't we supposed to pick her up at the airport?" "Yeah, but she didn't tell me what time her plane comes in," Tai said. "I think that she told Yolie. We'd better hurry up," Kari said rather franticly.  
  
At T.K.'s Residence  
  
A few minutes later Kari and Tai arrived at T.K.'s and were sitting on the couch waiting for Matt to find a pair of socks that he had left there a few weeks ago. Tai sat talking to Sora while T.K. and Kari talked and watched TV. Koushiro was helping Matt find his socks. Finally several minutes later they found them. By then they were late and Kari had to call Daisuke to him they were on their way and would be there in 5 minutes.  
  
At Daisuke's Residence  
  
7 minutes later they arrived at his house and went to get the others. Daisuke and Ken were in Dai's room, while Yolie was on the couch hugging one of Ken's socks, when Kari rang the doorbell. Yolie shoved the sock in her pocket and went to answer the door. "Oh, hi Kari. Where is everybody?" "Look at the elevator then ask me," Kari said somewhat annoyed. "Oh, why aren't they getting out?" "They're stuck and can't get out because Tai and Matt have blocked the door," said Kari, "by the way where's Daisuke and Ken?" "There in Dai's room trying to find *giggle* his undies!" Yolie said as she and Kari burst out laughing. All of the sudden Kari stopped and said, "Yolie, what's that hanging out of your pocket?" Yolie turned bright red as she remembered Ken's sock and before she could shove it back in her pocket Kari grabbed it. "Why do you have a sock in your pocket?" Kari asked a still blushing Yolie. "Well.um.I.it'sken'ssock." She said as fast as she could hoping Kari wouldn't be able to understand her. Unfortunately for her Kari did understand and practically fainted from laughing so hard. When she finally stopped Yolie was back inside with her head (and the sock) in her hands. Kari felt really bad about laughing at her but she just couldn't help it. She said she was really sorry and they both just shock it off cause they had better things to do then be mad at each other.  
  
Then Kari walked to Daisuke's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Daisuke, Ken are you in there?" There was a sudden clatter and it sounded as if they were so she opened the door to see Daisuke and Ken searching through piles of laundry. "Ummm, what are you doing?" Ken and Daisuke instantly turned around and noticed Kari standing in the doorway. Ken stood up as fast as he could, which knocked Daisuke over. "Uh, nothing.we're not doing anything!" A very embarrassed Ken said. Daisuke then stood up and said "Hi Kari. I'm looking for something and Ken offered to help me." He then asked why she was so late and Kari told him about Matt not being able to find his socks and about the others stuck in the elevator. "By the way, what are you looking for?" Kari asked in a very suspicious voice that made Daisuke blush madly. Suddenly Yolie burst in the room and said in not such a whisper voice, "He's looking for his undies!" "Daisuke then turned as bright as Koushiro's hair and turned away so Kari wouldn't be able to see his face. Then Kari went to walk out the door and noticed something hanging off the knob. "Daisuke, would those happen to be what you are looking for?" She started to giggle. Daisuke then turned around to see Kari pointing at his tighty-whities hanging on the doorknob. Daisuke automatically ran toward the door and grabbed them. He started to blush even brighter than before and he shoved them into his jacket pocket. He then realized that Kari was standing right next to him. He tried to turn around but tripped in one of the many piles of laundry and fell on his face. Ken half walked, half ran over to see if his friend was okay. By the time he got to Daisuke he was already trying to get up, but his feet were caught in one of his shirts that was on the floor. Ken bent down and took the tangled up shirt off Daisuke's feet so that he could stand. Daisuke grabbed Ken's shoulder to help stand himself up, but when he tried to get up Ken stumbled and they both fall into a pile of laundry. Unfortunately they fell on top of each other which made Kari laugh out hysterically. Ken and Daisuke just laid there looking at each other for a few seconds before realizing that Kari was still standing there laughing. They automatically got off each other. When they turned they were both a bright crimson color and Kari was on the floor laughing so hard they thought she was going to die. But she didn't. (DAMN) Yolie then walked over to get Kari out of the room for Daisuke's sake. Yolie just dragged her out by her feet and closed the door gently behind her.  
  
Daisuke just kind of sat down on the floor. He felt awful. "How could she laugh at me? What did I ever do to her?" It didn't seem like he was asking anyone but he looked at Ken after a few seconds of silence. "I don't know Dai. You never did anything to her. Please don't feel bad. We still have this whole trip to have fun on." "She laughed at me. I hate being laughed at. You should just go and have fun. I don't really want to go anymore." "Oh, but Dai, you have to come. It won't be the same without you. Please come." "Ken, just go. You don't really need me to be there. I'm sure it won't be that much different without me." Daisuke sounded really pathetic, such a change from his usual perky, arrogant, cocky self. Ken wasn't sure how he was going to be able to get Daisuke to come with him, so he decided to try the first thing that came to mind. "Daisuke, do you know why I'm going on this trip?" Daisuke was so sad that he just shock his head. "Because it was you that invited me. None of the others even mentioned it. Just you, Daisuke. Just you." The way Ken said this sounded as if he was going to cry. Daisuke was stunned. He never thought he meant that much to Ken. The feeling of being wanted made Daisuke happier, but seeing his best friend so sad and on the verge of tears made him feel guilty. "Ken, don't cry. I'll come if you really want me to. Just please don't cry." Ken looked up at Daisuke and felt really stupid for practically crying about something so insignificant. 'If it's so insignificant then why do I care so much,' Ken thought.  
  
"Hey you two! Are you guys coming or not?" It was Tai and Matt. "Yeah, were coming. Don't you have to go buy some hair gel or something Matt?" Daisuke said back laughing at his own comment. "Nope, he already bought out the entire store just for this," Tai stated hysterically. Matt gently punched Tai in the arm and started to respond but Tai had decided it was the perfect time to mess up Matt's hair. All Matt could get out was "Hey" as he was clobbered by a still hysterical Tai. As Matt ran out of the room with Tai practically on his back Daisuke and Ken started cracking up on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mimi stood waiting for her bag. 'Where are the others?' she thought. While she looked around he surroundings, a pink bag went by the moving belt.  
  
At Daisuke's Residence  
  
After a while, Daisuke was all packed. In the living room an interesting conversation was taking place. "So what?" Tai said, "I have dinosaurs!" Matt looked at Taichi with a priceless look. "That's gross!" "Why? They remind me of Augumon." "Why? Tai do you really need to ask? I don't wear underwear with little blue puppies, Hanes Brand, to remind me of Gabumon!" When Matt said this it was very descriptive and actually made you wonder.At this point in the conversation, Daisuke and Ken walked in. *the two of them sweat-drop* Koushiro jumped up, eager to leave, apparently this was TIF (Too Much Information). "Okay guys, lets go!" Tai interrupted Koushiro's out-burst with, "Jeeze Koushi! Calm down! It's not like your gonna die!" "In this environment and particular case." Another out-burst from Tai, "KOUSHI! It's vacation! Not school! It hurts to think!" Kari was getting impatient now. "Never mind about that guys. Mimi might be waiting!" "Yeah!" Yolie exclaimed. "Mimi, were coming!!!" she proceed to run outside the apartment and everyone followed.  
  
At the Airport  
  
"Where's my bag?" Mimi asked no one unparticular. A young boy with a stupid red beanie grabbed the pink bag and ran. "Later Flamingo!" he yelled. Mimi started to scream. The young boy was getting away! That is until he ran into a certain blue haired someone.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please R+R thnxz. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thnxz. ^_^ 


End file.
